heroesawakeningfandomcom-20200215-history
Wildebeest
This Wildebeest is no Baby. While based on the canon version, he's been modified to make him a functional RP character. He's a bit older, smarter, and more mature than his canon counterpart. He's currently being manipulated into fighting in the illegal Meta-Brawl. Background From the dawning days of Science, humanity has feared what monsters would arise with its misuse. Even modern mythology reflected those fears, from Mary Shelley's Frankenstein to James Cameron's Terminator. With time and progress came modern genetic engineering and cloning, creating more fears that the day was fast approaching when it would get out of control. Some scientists even took this as a challenge, wanting to create the next great weapon of war. The Cadmus Project, seeing the potential for super-powered biological weapons for war or defense, was among the first to have major success in that pursuit. The so-called "Wildebeest Project" was early attempts by Cadmus to create a genetically engineered Super-Soldier by splicing human and animal DNA together. Many failures pre-dated the eventual creation of "Baby," many of which were monstrous, unstable, or just simply unsuitable prototypes. Of course, creating living weapons which took years to reach maturity wasn't in anyone's best interest, regardless of how powerful they were. So "Baby" was designed with a dormant gene sequence that could later be activated allowing him to quickly age to adulthood when needed. Unfortunately, while "Baby" had been their first real success... something had gone wrong. The gene sequence was faulty, preventing it from being successfully activated as planned. As he was still a viable success, he was saved from being disposed of like earlier examples. Work continued, using "Baby" as a baseline to try to figure out what went wrong. Eventually he even became something of a mascot for the Scientists, granted the rather unimaginative name of "Baby Wildebeest", which eventually was simply shortened to Wilde, after a few years of having grown out of the name. Still, they were no closer to solving the problem. As time passed, The Cadmus Project became concerned with the increasing budget for the "Wildebeest Project" with no real results to show for it. Eventually it was deemed a failure and shut down, most of the Scientists being re-assigned to other sectors of the project. Except for the head Scientist, who was blamed for the project's failure and fired. In addition, Wilde was ordered destroyed due to the increasing costs of caring for him. The Head Scientist, feeling that he was on the verge of a breakthrough stole Wilde from the company and went into hiding. As years passed, the Scientist finally had some success activating Wilde's dormant growth acceleration gene... however the resulting change wasn't a permanent one. It simply allowed Wilde to change from his child form, into a more powerful looking adult form. At first these changes were uncontrolled, often when Wilde was upset. During this period, Wilde didn't have what one would consider a normal childhood. But then, he wasn't what anyone would consider a normal child either. Born in a lab with a bestial appearance, he certainly couldn't attend regular school. So most of Wilde's education came from television, mostly educational programs and pro wrestling. Without normal childhood experiences, Wilde naturally lagged behind in regard to emotional growth and maturity. In time, the Scientist running low on funds and unable to perfect Wilde's unstable genetics... decided to find a buyer for the expensive failure. While he wouldn't serve as a weapon, a better option soon presented itself. Wilde was sold to one of the organizers of Meta-Brawl, who via manipulation has convinced Wilde to fight for him like the Wrestlers on TV. Of course, few outside of the organizers know their new star combatant is a child. MUX History * The Meta-Brawl is brought down. * Wilde moves in with Ted Grant. * Wilde deals with being a teenager. * Wilde and Grant talk about him moving out, but Wilde is welcome to visit anytime, and is asked to stop by for Sunday dinners. Logs *2010-10-08 - Meta-Brawl for Life: Wildcat Verse Wildebeest - There is a wicked fight between Wildcat and Wildebeest, and Tony gets to flirt with...I mean gather information from Roulette! *2010-10-14 - Meta-Brawl for Life: Erik the Red vs. Bufftastic - Another Meta-Brawl, this time with three combats. Wildcat finally gets a chance to speak with Wildebeest, and to meet Erik the Red. Could it potentially prove to be two allies in his quest for justice? *2010-11-05 - Meta-Brawl for Life: End of the Line - A final battle where only one can survive, while Wildcat and Erik the Red struggle to live, Wildebeest and Wonder Girl break out the prisoners and Tony Stark gathers evidence. *2011-01-14 - Space Shields 4 Us - While teaching Wilde ball, Grant meets an unusual man who believes in space ships. Perhaps he is an ally in the making? *2011-01-29 - Dark Viper: The Gang War Escalates - Stopping a seeming so-so normal robbery offers insight into an escalating gang war, and the opportunity for Wildcat to bring in another stray cat a.k.a. Cassandra Cain. Category:Characters Category:Features Category:Hero Category:Taken